Our objectives are to maintain high quality in the University's Animal Resource program and promote research. To meet these objectives we propose 4 imporvements in the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine: 1) Purchase of larger cages for large primates and rabbits so as to fully comply with federal regulations and standards. 2) Development of 4 additional rooms for primate housing to provide for species separation, isolation of disease suspects and reduction of room population density. 3) Development of a biological containment facilty for animal disease diagnosis and research involving Class 2 and Class 3 infections agents; 4) Automation of watering of primates, rodents, and rabbits to promote economy in animal care and free staff members for more intensive observation of animals. These improvements will benefit animal research projects totalling about $10 million annually, and will add to the substantial improvements the University already has made to upgrade the animal facilities, and which have cost more than $1.5 million.